criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jordan Stark
Jordan Stark was the killer of his grandson, troubled teen Cal Stark, in Road to Nowhere (Case #39 of Pacific Bay). Profile Jordan is a 65-year-old now-former farm owner with graying hair and blue eyes. He wears blue denim suspenders underneath his dark yellow collar shirt, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. It is known that Jordan drives a pickup truck and eats barbecue sauce. Events of Criminal Case .]] Jordan, the now-former owner of Rhine Canyon's only farm, would be called into questioning for the first time after the player found a photo of the farmer and his grandson, restored after being torn apart and confirmed to be him through the player's identity tracker software. Frank and the player had to inform Jordan about his grandson's death at Route 76, in which Jordan had a bad feeling Cal's death would happen. Cal's parents died when the victim was 10, so Jordan was responsible for Cal's care. Raising Cal and running a farm was not easy as it only proved to be a hard task for Jordan. Jordan would be questioned by Frank and the player after the player found and decoded a beneficiary deed confirmed by Hannah to be a legit beneficiary deed which was supposed to be inherited by Cal upon Jordan's death. Frank was puzzled as to why the deed was torn in half, so they had to talk to Jordan about that. Jordan said that he and Cal had an argument about the beneficiary deed in which he got annoyed about. All Jordan wanted to do was to pass his legacy onto Cal in the day of his death but Cal did not want any of Jordan's responsibilities. The moment evidence pointed him as the killer, Jordan was surprised about what the player found. Frank took some time to show Jordan the findings the player garnished during the investigation, but Jordan did not like what Frank told him although the detective admitted that Jordan had remorse. Jordan eventually bowed to the player's investigative skills, so he told Frank and the player why the murder happened. One day Jordan saw Cal hitch-hiking by the side of Route 76 to get away from Rhine Canyon, so when he saw Cal, he pulled over and tried to talk some sense into him. Cal took a picture of Jordan as a memoir of Rhine Canyon as he would not return to Rhine Canyon after he left. Jordan did not want Cal to leave Rhine Canyon, so he tried to force Cal back into the Stark Farm pickup truck. Cal tried to attack Jordan, prompting Jordan to dodge and shove him to the cactus. Cal was stuck in the cactus, in which Jordan panicked since the victim started bleeding to death so Jordan fled the crime scene and left Cal for dead. Frank heard enough, so the player shipped Jordan to trial. Judge Dante felt that domestic homicide was a bit harsh. Jordan admitted that he was a bad grandparent but the Judge said that Jordan should have called an ambulance rather than fleeing the scene. Jordan made a beneficiary deed to pass his fortune to Cal upon his death but due to the victim dismissing the deed to follow his own path, friction between Jordan and Cal ensued. Jordan wanted Cal to take over the farm instead of following his own path, but Cal's intent to flee Rhine Canyon only made things worse not to mention the victim's affiliation with Bubba Wyatt's Crystal Skulls motorbike gang. Although Judge Dante accepted that this murder was accidental (since Frank and the player had enough evidence to prove that Jordan had remorse), a murder is a murder as a 10-year jail sentence was required for the farmer. Trivia *Jordan is one of the killers who committed domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, in this instance, he turned out to be the killer of his grandson. *Jordan, Claude Lamothe, and Sheikh Faisal are the tallest killers in Pacific Bay, standing at 6'3" each. Case appearances *Road to Nowhere (Case #39 of Pacific Bay) Gallery C95KillerJailed.png|Jordan, sentenced to 10 years in jail for the accidental murder of his grandson, Cal Stark. CalSPacificBayV.png|Cal Stark, Jordan's late grandson. jordanmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers